U N R E A L Naruto
by R.M.Otsutsuki
Summary: (Slow Updates) Summary will be at the start of the story.


I was drowning.

It was as simple as that, really.

But... why?

Why was I drowning?

My plane crashed. I were flying over the sea. I don't remember where I was going though, but I wasn't excited. Some asshole kept kicking the back of my seat, a baby was crying its lungs out. Overall, I was just tired off it. I had a Naruto manga in my hand. I took it with me I had something to read.

I had been a fan of the franchise for a couple years now. The first time I ever even heard of Naruto was when I went to visit my family in Holland. I was at my cousin's house and we were both a bit bored and so I asked him if he had any video games. To my confusion, he pulled out Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 out of his drawer and demanded we played it. I agreed since I thought it would be fun to play a fighting game. I picked Sakura, Kushina and Konan while he picked Kakashi, Hinata and Minato. I'm not exactly sure if he picked those, but I know for sure I picked Konan. I love Konan's character so much and I thought she was so pretty when I first saw her. Anyway, after that time, I didn't pay much attention to the Naruto franchise until my school started again. I noticed Naruto manga while I was studying in the library and realised that that was character on the cover for the game me and my counsin had played when I was in Holland. If you were wondering, it was volume 1 through 27. Being that fast reader that I am, and being a huge sucker for reading too, I decided to give it a try. I finished the books in a week. After that, I started watching the anime and I've been a really big fan of Naruto ever since. I wrote and read contless fanfiction stories about it as well. My favorite one I wrote was the Undertale/Naruto crossover I did.

I was staring out the window, thinking about college, my scholaraship and what I wanted to study. I had gotten a scholarship and I was excited. It was a scholarship for Micro Biology. While I was excited, it wasn't the job I wanted. I always wanted to be a writer or a journalist, even from a young age. However, don't get me wrong. I was really excited about the scholar ship, and my family was really proud of me to. Besides, I could always become a writer and still be a Micro Biologist.

Well, as I was saying. I was staring out my wondow when it happened.

At first, I didn't pay attention at the voice blasting through the speakers or whatever they're called. I thought it was just the pilot telling us something about our flight, like that we were only a couple minutes away from our destination. Even people started screaming, I didn't really care. It was only when the plane suddenly shook that I finally realised something was wrong.

I looked up was met with the sight with people screaming in fear and panic, children crying, the stewardesses helping people with their life vests. I noticed the crying child that was sitting next to me. A cute little taned girl with brown hair and baby-blue eyes. She was crying for her mother, who was... I don't really know, she just wasn't there. I stared at the girl for a moment before grabbing the life vest that was placed under her seat and patting the girl on the shoulder. She seemed surprised when I put the life vest on her and secured it. The little tan girl smiled at me and I smiled back, although it was kind of a pathetic smile, a.k.a, my signature smile. As I bend over to grab my own life vest, horror filled my mind.

It wasn't there.

There was no vest.

I didn't have a life vest.

I started breathing heavily as I desperatly searched for some trace of my life vest. I glanced at the girl next to me. She was still calling out for her mother. As messed up a it sounds...

For a split second, I actually considered taking the vest from her.

But I quickly squashed those thoughts and kept looking around for a spare vest I could use instead. I guess I must have been to pre-occupied that I didn't notice how fast the plane's altitude was dropping. Next thing I knew;

I was in the water, unable to move, unable to breath, sinking slowly.

I was drowning.

I had always been terryfied of the thought. The thought of drowning, I mean. There had been times where I stayed under water longer than I had planned, like the time where my friends accidentally put a thick, heavy water mat above me, making me unable to reach the surface.

I started to think that drowning would just like that, but worse. Feeling hopeless, the pressure crushing you, unable to breath, slowly losing conciousness. But, now that I was actually drowning, for real, not being able to swim up to the surface, it felt... weird. There was no pressure, there was no feeling of hopelessness, I wasn't panicing.

It was actually... a nice feeling.

It was odd. I read stories online of people who had nearly drowned yet lived to tell the tale. They said that they blacked out, that they felt nothing or that it simply felt unpleasant. But, for me, it was none of those.

It was actually a nice feeling.

I wasn't sure what exactly was happening. I had my eyes open, which was weird since I couldn't open my eyes under water, so that was weird. I'm also certain that I'm not supposed to see a dim, golden light at the bottom of the ocean. Is that even the bottom? I don't think I would have stayed concious that long...

Anyway, as I got closer to the light, I noticed how warmer the water got. A nice, soothing feeling filled my body. My eyes widened slightly as oxygen filled my lungs. The light got closer.

And closer.

And closer...

The last thing I heard was a faint whisper.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised when I heard sound of something hitting the window and the metal roof. Or, I think it was a metal roof. I wasn't sure. But I could see the window from my comfy... bed. Yeah, bed.

 _'Rain?'_

''Ah, seems you have finally woken up.''

I blinked before looking up. My hazel eyes widened in utter disbelief as I let out a gasp.

In front of me sat a beautiful woman with short, straight blue hair with a bun, sparkeling amber eyes and a labret piercing. Her clothes consisted of a revealing navy-blue robe that had a large hemline at the front, showing off her stomach, the lateral part of her breasts and arms, her navel surrounded by more piercings and blue pants that reached all the way to her feet.

It was Amegakure's Gods Angel.

It was Konan.

The woman stared at me for a moment before standing up, gently taking the bowl that had sitting there on the table and gave it to me. It was a bowl of ramen. I stared at it wide-eyed before looking up at Konan. The woman's eyes scanned my face.

''Don't you like ramen?'' She asked me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before answering.

''Um, I-I don't know. I've never had it before.''

Konan's eyes widened slightly before the woman nodded and stood up.

''Well, try some. It's good to have a warm meal after being so cold and soaked like you were. I'll go get you some warm clothes.''

''Okay...''

I stared as the blue-haired woman left the room. I glanced at my food before hesitantly picking up the chop-sticks and carefully taking one of the egg slices and taking a bite. I grinned. I tasted amazing!

After I had quickly gobbled up my food, I shifted the bed sheets and went to stand up...

Only to realise that my feet couldn't reach the ground.

I blinked in surprise and confusion and stretched my legs as much as I could. Still nothing. I huffed in frustration before deciding to wing it and jumped from the bed. I stumbled as my feet hit the wooden floor. Looking back at the bed, my eyes widened as the edge of the bed reached all the way up to my chest.

''The fuck...?''

I stared at the bed for a moment longer before looking at the rest of the room. Every single thing in the room was taller than me! I looked around wide-eyed until my hazel eyes spotted something.

A tall mirror.

I quickly ran up to it and stared at my reflection. My eyes widened

I looked like a child again. And yet somehow, I looked different. Maybe the fact that I looked like an anime character. Yeah, that's probably it..

I noticed how I was now wearing a locket around my neck. I gently took it into my now tiny hands and turned it around before clicking the button on the top and opening it. I gasped softly as a paper ball fell out of the locket and onto the floor. I hesitated before picking it and and unraveling it.

 _Greetings child._

 _I know that by now, you have notice something is wrong. You are supposed to be dead, am I right? Well, that is not the case. I have sent you to a world that you might be familiar with, and I have also changed your age so that you may take part in the actual story. Unfortunately, I was not able to send you to_ _ **Kononagakure**_ _directly, so you will have to find your own way there. Your_ _ **age,**_ _if you were wondering,_ _ **is two**_ _. And lasty, your name will be_ _ **Riharu Mikazuki (**_ 理永 **)** _. I hope that you will make the right choices and take part in the story, the story that will_ _ **start in ten years**_ _from this exact date. I hope you use this time well and hone your skills and become familiar with your powers._

 _Love,_

 _A dear friend._

I quickly read the note over again trying to register everything that was written there. When it finally clicked, it took every single once of will power to not squeal in happiness. Naruto! I was in the world of Naruto! My dream ever since I was a kid! Unless this was a dream or I was in a coma...

I stared into nothingness for a moment, considering that depressing possibility for a moment, shrugging before and continued my train of thought.

This was amazing! I could learn or be anything I wanted to. I could learn Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu. I always loved Fuinjutsu. It was so interesting. Maybe I could perfect my chakra control and punch anyone who crossed my path, like Tsunade. Medical Ninjutsu would be handy, but I'm not exactly sure I would want to learn it. Maybe, maybe not. Oooh, maybe I could befriend Hinata or Gaara or maybe even Haku, if I can save him.

As I read over the letter again, I noticed the name that I had been given and smiled. I liked the name, Riharu Mikazuki, or Mikazuki Riharu, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to say it. I think I'm supposed to say my last name first. Anyway, I liked it.

I furrowed my brow at the ending. A dear friend? I wasn't sure who that could be. I had friends, of course I did, but I'm not sure who would, or could have, done this. Maybe I'll figure out later.

I neatly folded the paper and put it back into the locket before putting my hands on my hips and looking around the room. There was the bed that I had just been laying on, a brown wooden desk occompanied with a wooden chair, the tall mirror I had been looking at and white wardrobe. The walls were a nice lavender color while the floor was just a simple wood style. Of course, there was also a door and a space heater and an Akatsuki cloak was hanging from the wooden chair. Origami were neatly placed on the wooden desk. The one I liked the most was the lotus flower. I realised something.

 _'This must be Konan's room.'_

I suddenly realised something.

Konan.

The door behind me opened. I quickly turned around and saw Konan walking in with what appeared to be a sweater. Her amber gaze landed on my small figure.

''And why are we out of bed?'' She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. I gulped.

''I-uh-I wanted to... get that paper lotus that was over there!''

The blue-haired woman stared at where my finger was pointing, her desk, before walking over to it and picking it up, the lotus, I mean. She walked over to me and gave me the lotus, picked me and placed me gently it bed. I stared at the lotus in surprise.

''Well, do you like it?'' Konan asked. I gave her the best smile I could.

''I do. Thank you miss...'' I trailed off, trying to hide the fact that I knew her name.

''Konan.'' The amber-eyed woman responded with a small smile. ''What's your name?''

''Uh... Mikazuki Riharu.'' I answer hesitantly. Konan smiled at me as she put the Origami lotus in my coal-black hair.


End file.
